


Fancy Dress

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens on a Train</p><p> Crack!Fic that is <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://achuislemochroi.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://achuislemochroi.livejournal.com/"></a><b>achuislemochroi</b> 's Fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress

Rose climbed aboard the train, narrowly missing a large bear as he swung around the corner.

"Sorry, Miss," an incongruously mild voice murmured as he squeezed past her in the cramped space.

Behind her the Doctor hummed. "Well, you don't see that every day."

She shifted uncomfortably in her french maid's outfit as a mime and an victim of a 1950's era horror movie (it even said _1950's horror movie victim_ on a sign fastened to his shirt) both in their requisite black and white clothing and make-up slipped by.

"Sign rather ruins the effect don't you think?" the Doctor said after they had vanished into the next car.

"Mmm," Rose answered distractedly, still trying to adjust her clothing. "So why did we have to go with the maid's outfit again? This one's even shorter than the last one."

"Told you, it's all they had. Can't expect much choice on Hallowe'en night."

"Suppose that's why you didn't get anything for yourself."

"I got the hat! I told you already." As proof he pulled a brown fedora with a blue band out of one of his impossibly large pockets and waved it at her.

Rose didn't even bother asking why he wasn't actually _wearing_ the hat.

"So, what are you supposed to be, then?"

He sputtered for a second. "Any number of things. It varies."

"Riiiight.'"

The Doctor regarded her for a moment then hustled her forward. "Come on, we don't want to get caught waiting while Cleo or, I dunno, Elvis goes past."

"What about Madame Du Pompadour?" Rose muttered.

They eased down a corridor, glancing at row after of row of seats filled with every imaginable character.

"Any sign of these Dela-whatis?"

"Delib'erae," he corrected. "And nope, no sign."

"What a shock."

"Rose Tyler, are you trying to imply something?"

"Oh, no. I would never dream - "

He cut off her sarcasm irritably. "Go on then."

Rose wheeled to face him. "All right. Why is it the minute Mum asks us if we can take my cousin's kids trick-or-treating, there's suddenly an alien invasion to deal with?"

His hand flew to the back of his neck. "Well, certainly the timing was -"

"And why was it that running to three different shops to find a fancy dress costume so we could board this excursion train was somehow faster than going to back to the TARDIS?"

"Um. You see -"

"And who invades a Hallowe'en party train anyway?"

"Well...."

Rose rubbed her eyes. "You'll do anything to get out of doing something domestic, won't you?" she said with a measure of sadness.

"No! No, it's not that. Just, well, trick-or-treating? A bit rubbish, isn't it?"

"Really? I would have thought it would be just your thing - all that sugar."

He sniffed, looking wounded. "I do not have an addiction to sugar." He paused. "Besides, it's the _kids_ who get the treats. And your cousin's children don't strike me as the sharing type." He looked faintly put out.

Rose laughed. "No, I s'pose not."

"So," the Doctor said hopefully, tugging an ear, "isn't this better?"

Rose looked around her. "Well, if you put it that way..."

The Doctor chortled. "And?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "All right. We can stay. Doesn't help me with this awful dress through."

The Doctor immediately shed his coat and settled it on her shoulders. "There you go. All better."

"So what should we - "

"Funny you should ask. I think just though there is the dinning car. Let's have a look, shall we?"

And without another word he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the car in a single minded pursuit of nibbles.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else have the image of Ten carrying around a fedora matching his suit stuck in their heads now? Just me then?
> 
> Prompts: Train, dislike of Trick-or-Treating


End file.
